


【兽向百合？】寂静森林的怪物狩猎#01

by Youkaorou



Category: Yorifur Futafur
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkaorou/pseuds/Youkaorou
Summary: 任何看过恐怖电影的人都不会去的吧(#`O′)





	【兽向百合？】寂静森林的怪物狩猎#01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiaoliaobao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiaoliaobao).



“叮铃铃——！”  
早晨六点四十，白佑的闹钟准时响起，又该去上班了。  
白佑是圣殿骑士团的见习牧师，负责处理一些简单的外伤，以及给出战的战士们唱祝福曲——当然，她的理想是这样的。虽然现实大多数时间都是负责给熊孩子们治疗跌打损伤。  
森都是一个十分和平和安全的城市，地理位置优越，环境优美，经济发达，连附近的魔物迷宫都是刚成年的小冒险者不用带治疗剂就能闯完的程度，为了让白佑来这个地方就职，白佑的父母可是费了不小的力气。  
——毕竟白佑是他们唯一的女儿，白佑的父母可舍不得她去战火纷飞的炎城或者魔兽肆虐的海都呢。  
况且白佑和别的女性又有些不一样，尽管她的上半身有着傲人的事业线，但是下半身原本应该长着阴蒂的部位却会类似男性的阴茎一般勃起。虽然长度和粗细都不及普通的男性，短短小小的，和猫科动物一样有着浅浅的倒刺，反倒显得有些可爱，除此之外往下的其余的部分同女性没有什么区别。

今天的森都还是和往常一样雾气沉沉，整个城市仿佛浸泡在奶油当中。  
“唉，这里的鬼天气，什么时候都是雾蒙蒙的，害得我漂亮的鬃毛都失去了光泽……”  
白佑对卖早餐的小贩稍稍抱怨了一下，叼着肉串向骑士团的总部不情愿地挪去。  
时间还早，正规的骑士成员的上班时间是早上九点，但可怜的白佑是见习牧师，需要提前到圣殿内给她的大牧师导师整理文件，打扫房间，从而换来珍贵的法术学习机会。  
平时这个点都是白佑一个人孤零零地从石质地砖上走过，然而今天骑士团门口却意外地挤满了人，熙熙攘攘的，白佑只能费力地从人群中挤进去。  
“听说了吗，东大门附近的那个迷宫‘迷雾森林’死人了！”白佑身边的高壮犬族对他身后的虎人说道。  
“……不会吧，那个不是由于难度极低，周围的村民都把它当肉食店的超弱智迷宫吗？”   
“骗你干啥，死的还是一对情侣，据说是外地的冒险者。说是旅行完就要回去结婚的，谁想到发生这种事情！两人啊连全尸都不带剩下的，女的就剩半块脸和手臂了，男的连脸都没留下，就留了根手指。死的太残暴了，去的大牧师都吐了好几遍才用魔法辨认出来是谁。”  
“我的天……难怪这次这么着急招呼咱们集合，该不会就为了这事吧？不要啊，我来森都的骑士团就是因为森都安全啊！”  
“你别乌鸦嘴了，我们这些见习骑士还轮不到这种事情的，估计还是接些帮老太太摘丝瓜，帮小妹妹拿气球的任务，这种恐怖的工作交给圣骑士们吧。”  
“说的也是。哎，这几天就别往东边去了，小命要紧。”  
白佑竖起了耳朵，将他们的对话记在了心里。  
白佑刚到森都，还没去过森都附近的迷宫。原本打算这周休假就去转转，顺便打点魔兽肉吃。谁知道居然出了这种恐怖的事情，只得在心里默默地取消了行程。  
白佑非常胆小，虽然是白狮，但是胆子可能还没有蚕豆大。害怕的东西很多，凶狠的魔物呀，虫子啊，甚至突然出现在身边的黄瓜都会吓得她跳飞起来。至于冒险的事情更别提了，只适合暗搓搓躲在别人身后唱祝福谣。  
不过这样也好，这样才能在恐怖片里活到最后，白佑总是这样安慰着自己。

耽搁了好长的时间，好不容易才挤进了骑士圣殿。白佑赶忙冲到自己的导师鬼泽的房间，谁料鬼泽居然已经在房间里等着她了。白佑在考虑是先道歉自己的迟到，还是解释自己迟到的理由的时候，她的导师却挥手让她坐下。  
“你来啦？和你说件事。”鬼泽严肃地盯着她说道，赤红的龙眼迷成了细缝。  
千万不要是迷宫千万不要是迷宫千万不要是迷宫！！  
白佑故作镇定，内心却是在无声地咆哮。  
“什么事，您说，鬼泽老师。”  
“这样的，这些天我看你表现不错，很有牧师的天分，我呢，也是很乐意栽培新人的，毕竟现在人手不足，多一个人就是多一份力量。”鬼泽顿了顿，接着说道。  
“这几天刚好有一个冒险者工会派来的任务，需要大量人员的参与，你也看到了，今天骑士团聚集门口那么多人。不同于往常，这次的任务可能有一定的危险性，但是你也可以放心，作为牧师，身边有很多骑士会保护着你的，一般也不会发生太大的意外。”  
“你要是来的话恰巧可以试试刚教给你的净化术，对你下个月的考核很有帮助。当然不来也没有太大问题，不会强求你。”  
“怎么样，要来吗？”鬼泽微笑着问道，摸了摸鼻子上的眼镜。  
条件听上去十分的诱惑。净化术的考核是检验牧师能力的一个重要测试，但净化术的释放对象是冤死的亡灵和邪灵，在森都几乎都遇不到能够使用的场景，白佑也愁了好久如何才能练习。通过这项考核白佑才能转正成正式的牧师，这个机会错过了实在是可惜。  
思考过后，于是白佑完全把先前去迷宫的担忧抛在了脑后，欣然接受了这项任务。

第二天一大早白佑就起了床。对着镜子认真地整理好了自己的牧师装，顺便在兜里塞了好几瓶恢复药水才出了门。  
白佑被鬼泽安排在了一个五人小队里，成员分别是纤细的云豹小哥银贾，壮实的熊猫姐姐花花，弟弟卷卷和一位眼神凶恶的灰狼敖，都穿着统一的骑士护甲。互相问了声好后一起安静地等待着上级的指令。  
骑士长出来做了一番出战动员发言之后，众小队便晃晃荡荡地上路了。  
现在还是清晨，再加上雾气很重，满是扭曲的树木的郊外还是十分骇人的。  
白佑所在的小队接近大部队的队尾，白佑有些紧张地跟在看起来很可靠的熊猫姐姐的后面，不自觉地摩挲着自己胸口的十字，向神祈祷着众成员的平安。  
云豹和灰狼自觉地走在白佑的身后，保障着小牧师的安全。  
随着迷宫的深入，雾气更加地浓稠。明明白佑离熊猫姐姐也只有不到一米的距离，却只能看见她摇晃的短短的圆尾巴，其他的部位早被雾气所吞没。  
突然间白佑的心跳的很快，总觉得有什么不太对劲，但是是什么呢？  
白佑忐忑地望了望四周，周围依然是和之前一样，无数的张牙舞爪的树木和望不到边的浓雾，前方是摇晃的熊猫尾巴，背后是敖冷漠的大脸。  
“……怎么了。”  
敖好像预料到白佑的局促，出声问道。  
“呜……总感觉心里慌慌的……”白佑握紧胸口的十字架，颤巍巍地说。  
“哈，别怕。你是第一次下任务吧？你们牧师是最安全的，有我们替你做肉盾呢。更何况这次行动派了这么多人，听说甚至还请来了一位圣骑士打头阵，那可是媲美一个城邦的战斗力的人物！”  
敖努力挤出一个和善的笑容，接着说道：“总之不必太担心，再不济还有我呢。你看我身上的疤痕，这可是讨伐魔王普洛尔巴巴留下的，那可是……”  
话音未落，一道黑影不知从哪窜了出来，紧紧地包裹住敖的半边身体。  
“？！这是什么鬼东西！？！”  
敖大惊失色，掏出背后的短剑往身上的不明物体刺去。  
“……东西……是……鬼……什么……”  
敖身上的物体冒出奇怪的话语，在要被短剑刺到的瞬间和敖的半边身子一块溶解到了地上，像一团粘稠的黑泥。  
“啊啊啊！！唔……”  
敖的惨叫声还没来得及发出，就被那团不明物体堵住了喉咙，喉咙往下的部分也被紧紧包裹住，紧接着融化消失，在厚厚的落叶上留下一滩血迹。  
还不到十秒钟的时间，白佑眼前的人就只剩下半块头皮和一颗瞪大的眼珠。  
“……”  
由于受到了过度的惊吓，白佑一下子瘫坐在地上，说不出话。眼泪抑制不住的滴下，她慌张地擦着眼泪，浑身颤抖着看着面前凑近的黑色不明生物。  
它却突然变成了敖的样子，只是依然是浑身漆黑。  
“担心……不必……有我……”  
它一边吐着不明所以的用词，一边向白佑凑近。  
“唔啊啊不要过来！！”  
白佑害怕地后退，却并没有什么用，黑色的物体依然不紧不慢地向她接近。  
“嘻……”  
黑影在她面前蹲下，吐出舌头舔了舔白佑的眼泪，而白佑却以为自己要被吃掉了，一下子昏死了过去。


End file.
